Ask Sam
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Sam has been working on the schools newspaper for awhile and when Tucker needs her to fill in for Mikey's 'Ask Allie' column she eventually decides to do it. Stunned by the letters she answers, she vows to help more people out, no matter who it is.
1. Ask Allie

I hope you guys like this story...it's one I wrote awhile ago and I just started writing it again. Maybe the letters Sam answers will help you out in some way. If they do then that's good, and if you just like it because it's a great story then that's good too. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**Ask Sam**

**_Chapter One: Ask Allie_**

_"Wait a minute I have more to say, and I care if you're listening to me..."_

_-Aly and AJ, Silence_

* * *

**GhostsLoveMe: Hey Sam**

_GoThFrEaK: Hey Danny, what's up?_

**GhostsLoveMe: Not much here, just checking my email.**

_GoThFrEak: Did you see what Paulina did today in English?_

**GhostsLoveMe: Did she open a demon portal and send all of the individuals of the world into it?**

_GoThFrEaK: --' no you idiot, she kept flicking paper at me_

**GhostsLoveMe: Alert the media! lol**

_GoThFrEaK: I don't see why you even like her…_

**GhostsLoveMe: I never said I liked her…**

She wanted to ask him who he liked, but she knew he'd never like her.

_GoThFrEaK: Her loss._

**GhostsLoveMe: Exactly…and your gain…**

_GoThFrEaK: How is it my gain?_

She wondered if he actually meant something by that…

**GhostsLoveMe: Because I'm your friend…she doesn't hang out with me…it's your gain cause we're friends…I didn't mean anything else sides' that.**

_GoThFrEaK: Oh…okay…I'm stupid…_

**GhostsLoveMe: No you're not…**

"I am for loving you…" She whispered.

_GoThFrEaK: brb_

**GhostsLoveMe: mk**

_GoThFrEaK: back_

_GoThFrEaK: …like it matters though_

**GhostsLoveMe: Don't talk like that… . **

_GoThFrEaK: talk like what?_

**GhostsLoveMe: What's wrong?**

_GoThFrEaK _has logged out.

**

* * *

**

"Bye Sammy-kins, have a wonderful day!" Her mother yelled cheerfully as Sam made her way to the door.

"And remember to stay away from that Danny fellow!" Her father ordered as he picked up his cup of coffee.

Sam slammed the door behind her and walked down the sidewalk. When she was two blocks away she muttered, "Finally I'm away from those two!"

It was bad enough that her mom had told her to have a wonderful day, which usually meant something bad was gonna happen, but now her dad was telling her to stay away from Danny.

She scoffed, like she needed any reassurance with that.

She had been ignoring him for the last couple of days because he was really getting on her nerves. She didn't know why, but she had cried herself to sleep every night for the past week.

"I must be getting old," She muttered to herself.

"Nah, you still look young to me." She heard a voice behind her say.

She didn't turn around because she knew who it was and she didn't want to talk to him.

He didn't get the hint because he walked beside her, "What's up?"

She continued to ignore him, and even after he stopped talking he still walked with her the rest of the way to school.

They parted to go to their lockers.

He said cheerfully, "See ya later Sam!"

She didn't even look back at him.

* * *

"Hey Tucker," Sam sighed as she took her seat in the newspaper room.

"Still ignoring Danny?" Tucker asked knowingly. Sam glared at him.

"Do you have another assignment for me?" She ignored his question.

He shrugged, "Not really, the next issue of our newspaper is pretty full…unless…"

"Unless what?" She asked hopefully.

"Unless you want to fill in for Mikey with the 'Ask Allie' column," He laughed, "It'd be nice to have a girl do it."

"Heck no!" Sam crossed her arms.

"That's too bad…because as head of the publications staff I could give you a pass to skip your afternoon classes and work on the story." Tucker tempted. He knew that Danny would be in her afternoon classes.

Sam sighed, but kept her arms crossed, "Alright, I'll do the stupid column."

"Perfect! Let me go get you the letters!"

"What letters?" Sam asked, but Tucker was already gone.

She sighed again and searched through her backpack for something to read.

She threw aside an old gum rapper, a broken pencil, and shreds of paper. Frustrated at not finding anything she stuck her head inside her backpack and put her head under her desk.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

The sudden question made her jump and she hit her head on the desk.

"Ow!" She slowly moved her head out from under and removed the backpack from her head, "Uh…" She looked up to see Danny staring at her.

Suddenly she looked back at her backpack, ready to dive headfirst again, but when she looked back up she saw Tucker.

She rubbed her eyes, "Wha?"

"Quit fooling around Sam, I brought you the letters and a laptop. We have a lot of letters and a huge column to fill. Your morning teachers let you skip too, so I'll come back and tell you when we have lunch."

Sam nodded as she watched Tucker disappear.

She got her laptop open and while it loaded started digging through all the letters. She saw a pink one with hearts on it and decided to read it for a good laugh.

_Dear Allie,_

_I'm so sick of this life. I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone thinks I'm so perfect and flawless, but really, I can't handle it anymore. So I need your advice. Do you think it'd be better if I cut my wrists, shot myself, or took a bunch of pills?_

_Please answer my question soon, or else I'll choose a way myself._

_LoStInSiDe_

Sam's mouth was agape. This person had just asked her about suicide! Why would anyone commit suicide?!? It was such a stupid thing to do!

She quickly logged onto her computer and opened up Microsoft Word.

**Dear LoStInSiDe,**

**I'm so sorry you feel that way, but suicide is not the answer. Suicide is not the answer to anything. I know I'm not very religious, even though my family is, and you might not be either, but if you commit suicide…it's the one sin that you can never ask forgiveness for, and if you commit suicide…you will surely go to Hell. I know everything might seem like it sucks and that things won't get better, but eventually they will…and you can at least live life on this Earth, and then have everything you want in Heaven. **

**It might be the hardest challenge…but it's worth fulfilling, so please don't give up.**

**Allie**

Sam sat back, satisfied by her answer. She looked down into the bag of letters.

_How many more kids wanted to kill themselves?_

She reached her hand deep into the bag and grabbed a letter at the bottom of the pile.

_Dear Allie,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. I bully kids a lot at school because I think it'll help me feel better, but it really doesn't. You see, my parents are crazy about me playing sports. They want me to do everything perfectly. I'm on the football team, so naturally I have to be good at that. My grades sometimes drag, and that makes my parents mad, but not as mad if I don't play football right. This is really hard for me to admit…but I'm not sure what to do. My parents abuse me, sometimes even when they're not drunk. My mom is the worst one, because at least my dad knows when to stop…but my mom doesn't. She even tried to poison me. She denies it, but I know she did. I don't know what to do. I'm just sick of living like this, and none of my friends will if I tell them what's going on._

_LoSiNg iT_

Sam sat still, too stunned for awhile to even think about anything else.

_What kind of problems were all of these kids having?_

Sam quickly got to work writing her letter.

**Dear LoSiNg iT,**

**I am so very very sorry about what has happened and what is happening to you. Bullying other kids is not right and will not help your problem. First you need to find someone to talk to. If you don't think your friends will care then I suggest you find someone else. Someone who you know will care about you. It could be an adult, a relative, or maybe a friend you just haven't made yet. First I would try talking to your parents with that adult or friend about the situation and tell them that it needs to stop. If the problem consists then you need to go to the police or call the welfare department. Keep someone with you who will believe your story. That way if the police don't believe you they'll certainly believe your friend. I hope it all works out for you. I really don't want to see anyone in that predicament.**

**Allie**

Sam reached in and grabbed another letter, her heart aching to help other people in need.

And with that Sam read and replied to three more letters, but she still didn't feel satisfied.

At that time Tucker went to get her for lunch, saying that Danny had been wondering about her all morning. Sam brushed it off, not really caring what Danny thought.

After lunch Sam returned to her desk, but Tucker told her she only had five more minutes until they needed to look over the newspaper and then send it to the printers.

So Sam reached into the bag for one last letter.

_Dear Allie,_

_Just recently my friends' kicked me out of their group. I'm really sad about it, and it's left me cold and heartless. I don't feel the need to talk to anyone else, and I frequently find myself cutting my wrists. I'm not sure what's going on with me, but I think its depression. I really do want to reach out and talk to people, but I'm not sure if they'll like me. I'm afraid of getting hurt again like I did by my former friends. What should I do?_

_cUtTiNg FrEaK_

Sam didn't skip a beat as she started writing a reply.

**Dear cUtTiNg FrEaK,**

**I beg you to please stop cutting yourself. If you read the first letter I answered it'll explain why. Cutting your wrists will eventually lead you to death if you cut them the wrong way. You might think you can control it, but we can never control anything. I'm also very sorry about what happened with you and your friends, but it probably wasn't your fault that they stopped liking you. Maybe it was because you didn't fit it with them anymore, that there was something different about you that they didn't like. In that case it's not your fault, unless you're a bossy jerk, but it doesn't sound like you're like that. Try talking to people. Saying a simple "hi" in the hallway is a good starter. After that you might try striking up a conversation and that might eventually lead to a friendship. I hope everything turns out right for you, but remember, you're special no matter what. Only you can decide if you believe that. I know it's hard, but you have to try, because then nobody else will see how special you are.**

**Allie**

Sam saved the file and then turned the computer off, she walked over to Tucker who was checking the format.

"So when is this thing going to be sold?" Sam asked him.

Tucker turned around in his chair to face her and grinned wildly, "Probably tomorrow if all goes well! Thanks so much for your help Sam! It would've been bad if I would've had to answer those letters!"

Sam just smiled, happy that Tucker was so excited by her helping him out. And in that moment she realized that she wanted to help people more.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!!


	2. In Which The Healing Begins

The IM scene at the beginning of the last chapter might be little off...

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story...I might continue it if people ask me too...but if not then I'll just end it here.

Hope you like it!!!

* * *

**Ask Sam**

**_Chapter Two: In Which The Healing Begins_**

_"I will admit it, if you admit it. It's harder than we both thought, it's easier to fall apart, look where we are..."_

_-Aly & AJ, Flattery_

* * *

The day the paper went out it was sold out. Everybody was so happy that the Ask Allie column was back that they bought it first chance they got.

Sam never noticed how many people loved to read the Ask Allie column. She rarely read the newspaper, though she wrote some articles for it. That was basically the reason why she didn't read it.

At lunch that day Sam was sitting by herself, when all of a sudden Valerie sat across from her. Sam looked over at her and smiled. Valerie had said "hi" to her in the hallway that morning and later on in the hallway they had stopped to chat about the bogus history assignment.

"How was English Val?" Sam asked as Valerie's eyes seemed to light up at the nickname.

"It was kind of boring, but I actually volunteered to read my poem, and most of the students liked it." Valerie said and rubbed her arm, where a long sleeved shirt was covering it. She suddenly closed her eyes and cried out in pain, her hand still on her arm.

"Valerie?!? Are you alright?!?" Sam was very concerned.

Valerie opened her eyes back up and smiled at Sam, "I'm alright, just a sting of pain, that's all."

Sam smiled back at her, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, and that's awesome! I'm glad everyone liked you're poem. Maybe you should be a writer!"

Valerie and Sam laughed and talked for the rest of the lunch time.

* * *

During math class Sam started doodling on her page, bored as usual.

The bell rang and Sam got up to leave, but she noticed Paulina acting strange.

"Hey Paulina, what did you get on the test?" Star asked her.

Paulina looked over at her for a moment, and then smiled, "I got an A, haha. Do you really think I'm dumb?"

Star smiled back, "Of course not! You're extremely smart Paulina!"

They walked to the doorway, but Paulina stayed there instead of leaving.

"Aren't you going to come Paulina?" Star asked her.

"Oh, I'll be right there. Just go on without me." Paulina smiled, and Star left without anymore questions.

Paulina looked back into the classroom and stared at Sam, as if waiting for her to leave.

Sam raised an eyebrow and left the room, but stood close to the doorway so she could still hear.

Paulina approached their math teacher Mrs. Baker.

"Hello Paulina," Mrs. Baker smiled at her.

"Hi Mrs. Baker," Paulina said shyly, "I…I wanted to talk to you about my grade."

"Ahh…yes, I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me about that. You are aware that you are failing, no?"

Paulina nodded.

"And you pretend to your friends like everything is fine?"

"I have to! They won't be friends with me anymore if they find out I'm failing!"

"Well then I suggest you get some new friends Ms. Sanchez, or at least, a good tutor." Mrs. Baker turned to leave, but then turned back, "Might I recommend Ms. Manson, she really has a knack for math." She laughed at her little rhyme and then went back to her desk.

Paulina walked out into the hallway a little disappointed, and ran into Sam.

"Hey…" Paulina said shyly.

"Hey, sorry about that." Sam said shyly too, not knowing what to say.

"You heard didn't you?" Paulina stared at her, but not with anger.

"Yeah, I did. You know you should really put more time into studying." Sam swung her backpack onto her other shoulder.

"Do you think you could help me? I really don't understand this stuff and-"

"Sure!" Sam smiled at her, "Anything for a person in need."

Paulina smiled back at her, "That's great! Thanks a lot Sam!"

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of the day, and Danny slowly walked out of his history class.

He sighed and then looked up; mad at himself for not trying to talk to Sam that day.

_Oh, who cares? She's just going to keep ignoring me._

He stumbled over his feet and fell onto Dash. He winced and prepared for a beating.

Dash just helped him stand back up again and said, "Hey…you should be careful what you're doing Danny."

Danny had no idea what was going on, but Dash seemed to look at him with hope in his eyes.

"Do you think you could help me out with something Danny? Although it is pretty serious, I think I can trust you." Dash said seriously.

Danny nodded, too dazed by Dash's niceness.

"Well...the reason why I've been so nasty to you is because…well…my parents abuse me…" Dash bowed his head and stared at the ground.

Danny's mouth fell open. "T-they what?!?"

"I told you…they've been abusing me…and they won't stop it, no matter how much I tell them…so I need you to help me…"

"Of course Dash, but…we should really go talk to my parents about this." Danny said, leading Dash out of the school building.

"You…you'd really do that Danny?" Dash looked up at him.

"Well duh! I'm sure you'd do it for anybody too, well…if you're parents weren't all...nevermind. Don't worry, my parents will solve this."

As they continued walking to Danny's house not another word was spoken except.

"Thanks Danny…I really feel needed for once in my lifetime."

* * *

If you think I should continue the story, and have a question that you need answered feel free to pm me or write it in a review. I might write cotinue this story if I can come up with more questions, but I can't think of any right now so I need your help.

Anway, I hope you liked it!

Bye peoplez!!!

And remember, you are special no matter what!!!


End file.
